Very few automated techniques for generating music thumbnails exist. One such technique is described in commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/259,572, filed by the present inventor and titled “System and Method for Generating an Audio Thumbnail of an Audio Track”, which application is incorporated by reference herein as though set forth herein in full. However, improvements, particularly in terms of quickly generating music thumbnails that more appropriately represent an entire musical piece, continue to remain desirable.